Charlesciento
by C.paz
Summary: Adaptación de Cenicienta. Este fic participa del reto "Las mil y una noche... mutantes" del foro Groovy mutations. Charles es el joven en apuros y Erik su príncipe salvador.
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, mucho menos Erik y Charles que se pertenecen mutuamente. La historia tampoco, es más que obvio que no, solo es una adaptación.

Esta historia participa del reto " _las mil y una noches… mutantes_ " el foro _Groovy mutations._

 _ **Charlesciento**_

En un lejano pueblo llamado Marvel, vivía un hermoso joven llamado Charles. Charles no tenía padres, pero vivía en una enorme mansión con su padrastro Sebastian y sus hermanastros Emma y Azazel. Ambos eran unas personas horribles y sumamente vanidosas, y solo querían cosas materiales. Al parecer, su propósito en la vida era hacer miserable la de Charles.

Un día, llegó una invitación a un baile organizado por un millonario y solitario alemán que habitaba en Marvel, dicha invitación estaba abierta a todas las doncellas y donceles del pueblo, con la finalidad de encontrar el amor y desposarse. Charles se encontraba muy entusiasmado con ir, y así, salir un segundo de la vida de penurias que llevaba. Pero su familia no tenía la más mínima intención de permitirle tan anhelado descanso.

-Sebastian- dijo Charles -¿Crees que yo también podré ir al baile?

-Claro que sí, querido, pero antes tienes que hacer unas tareas del hogar, y cuando las tengas listas, veremos.

Al instante, Charles comenzó con la lista dada por Sebastian. Primero, ordenar alfabéticamente la gran biblioteca que poseían. Segundo, limpiar el hollín de las treinta chimeneas de la mansión. Y por último, confeccionar los trajes de sus hermanastros, para que alguno de ellos pudiera encantar al joven anfitrión. Ninguna de ellas fue tarea fácil, mas, Charles tenía tantas ganas de asistir a la velada, que mientras zurcía, aprovechó de crearse un traje con los retazos que le iban sobrando.

Charles Xavier era una persona muy cariñosa y siempre lograba encontrar una virtud en las personas, incluso en el más ruin de los seres; es por esto, que él tenía varios amigos, aunque fuesen los sirvientes de la familia. Alex era uno de ellos, el apuesto jardinero que gustaba de trabajar sin camiseta; Hank, quien fuese el profesor de los jóvenes; Darwin, el chofer de la familia; y Moira, la doctora de cabecera de sus hermanastros. Todos ellos procuraban hacer la vida de Charles un poco más llevadera y sencilla, ayudándole con todos los quehaceres que se le encomendaban.

Una vez Charles hubo realizado sus obligaciones, volvió donde Sebastian, esperanzado de conseguir el ansiado permiso, empero solo se encontró con una negación.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir? Prometiste dejarme si cumplía con lo que me pediste, hice los más hermosos trajes para todos. ¿Por qué no me dejas asistir?

-Querido, si solo hubieses hecho lo que te ordené y nada más no tendría problema, pero no, fuiste y te confeccionaste un traje para ti con telas que no son tuyas. Solo por eso, no irás. ¿O es que no entiendes que no puedes tomar las cosas de otros sin permiso? Imagínate tomas algo del baile ¿Qué le diré yo a Herr Lehnsherr? Moriría de vergüenza y, la verdad, es que no vales la pena.

-¡Pero yo nunca haría eso! ¡Esas telas solo serían basura!

-Y es ahí en donde están. Si las quieres, son todas tuyas ahora.

Destrozado, Charles fue en busca de las telas, solo para encontrarlas despedazadas sin oportunidad de ser salvadas. Con el corazón hecho pedazos y con la mente agotada de tantas humillaciones y desplantes sufridos, Charles se encerró en su habitación. Una vez ahí, intentó reparar sus prendas, pero no lograba que se vieran decentes ni para hacer aseo.

Ya entrada la noche, se escuchó el motor del auto familiar, señal de que todos se habían ido a la fiesta sin él; no le quedó más opción que vagar por los grandes terrenos que rodeaban su casa, porque ese no era su hogar, solo era su techo hasta que pudiese valerse por sí mismo.

-Charles, pensé que habías ido al baile con los demás.

-Oh, no, Logan, no pude ir.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves horrible.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Te dejo para que sigas en lo tuyo.

-Claro, como si fuera muy divertido ser portero.

Con una risa limpia, Charles se alejó de Logan y regresó a los eternos pasillos de la mansión. Tal vez leer un poco le ayudaría a despejar la mente.

-¡Charles! ¡Charles!

-¿Qué sucede, Angel?

-Raven te busca, dice que vayas a su habitación lo antes posible.

Una vez Xavier hubo llegado a la habitación de Raven, la modista de sus hermanos, no pudo evitar su asombro ante la vista que tenía.

-Está bien, no necesitas tener la boca abierta, querido, sé que soy impresionante.

-¿Tú lo hiciste?

-Aja

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?

-Porque sabía que no tendrías uno para usar y bueno, lo estuve haciendo desde que llegó la dichosa invitación.

-Si Sebastian me ve, sabrá que lo hiciste tú, y podría despedirte. Yo no quiero que te vayas de aquí, eres lo más parecido que tengo a una familia.

-Corrección, soy tu familia. ¿No sabías que era con antifaces? Ahora, no pierdas más tiempo, vístete y vete.

-Darwin se fue con ellos.

-¿En serio crees que solo haría este traje y no pensaría una solución para que puedas usarlo y cerrarle la boca a ese amargado de Sebastian? Anda, apura.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de quien consideraba su hermana, Charles cambió su vestuario por el hermoso traje diseñado a medida. Una vez listo, salió en busca de Scott, quien lo llevaría en su motocicleta. El plan a seguir era absurdamente sencillo pero perfecto: Raven le haría un traje, Scott lo llevaría a la fiesta, Darwin fingiría una avería en el auto en el camino de regreso para darle tiempo suficiente a los otros para regresar antes que Shaw, Logan dejaría el portón trasero abierto para que pudiesen entrar y salir a gusto.

Luego de llegar al lugar indicado, un nervioso Charles hizo acto de presencia en el famoso baile, y aunque no conocía a nadie, gran parte del salón volteo a verlo y admirar tan majestuoso vestuario.

Los minutos avanzaban, y Charles no encontraba forma de averiguar quién era el anfitrión, pero eso no le importó, pues solo pudo fijar su vista en un alto y fornido caballero que lucía consternado. Siendo la persona que era, no pudo evitar acercársele.

-Calma tu mente.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

-Eso no importa, solo cálmate. Estás muy estresado por la fiesta y no la estas disfrutando.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso lees las mentes?

-No, eso sería ridículo, mi amigo. Se te nota.

-Erik Lehnsherr.

-Solo dime Profesor X.

-Muy bien _profesor x_ , ¿Quieres bailar?

-Con gusto, Erik.

No supo si fue uno o cinco bailes, pero sintió varias miradas fijas en su nuca, que le desconcentraron de su grata conversación con el apuesto hombre con quien danzaba. Cuando giró para ver quién lo observaba tan atentamente, agradeció a todo lo sacro no haberse quitado su antifaz, pues ahí se encontraba Emma, en su hermoso vestido blanco, mirándolo con todo el odio que sentía, incluso más que el usual. Al ver que se volteaba para retirarse, Charles entró en pánico, puesto que esa era su señal de retirada. Disculpándose vagamente con Erik, emprendió su huida en busca de Summers.

-Rápido Scott, tenemos que irnos.

A la mañana siguiente, sus hermanastros se jactaban frente suyo lo genial que estuvo el festín, y lo maravillosa que había sido la velada, incluso comentaron haber bailado con el anfitrión. Charles no les dio importancia, pues, aunque no conoció al festejado, sí conoció a una persona estupenda. Le hubiese gustado decirle su verdadero nombre para poder volverlo a ver.

-Niños, el señor Lehnsherr pasará por cada hogar de Marvel buscando a la persona que lo enamoró la otra noche, quiero que se luzcan tanto como el otro día. No lo dejen escapar, nunca podrán encontrar a nadie mejor para ustedes.

 _Lehnsherr_ , ¿Ese no era el apellido del buenmozo que él conoció? _Bueno, tal vez es una coincidencia_ , pensó Charles y se dirigió al estudio para conversar con Hank. Al cabo de un par de horas, Sebastian solicitó la presencia de todo mundo en el Hall central para darle una cálida bienvenida a Herr Lehnsherr. Todos los empleados se encontraban presentes, Charles estaba entre ellos.

-Bienvenido Herr Lehnsherr, dígame ¿En qué le soy útil?

-Shaw, he recorrido todo el pueblo en busca de alguien que he conocido la noche anterior, dime ¿Tienes hijos que hayan asistido al baile?

-Emma y Azazel, vengan. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo sabrá quién es, si todos usaron máscaras?

-Era un chico, así que Emma está descartada. Dime Azazel ¿Nosotros conversamos ese día?

-Claro que sí, y bailamos un rato.

-¿Cuáles fueron tus primeras palabras?

-"Hola".

-No eres tú. Shaw, ¿Hay algún otro muchacho que pudiese haber asistido?

-Pues está Charles, tiene más o menos la misma edad que Azazel, pero no fue a la fiesta.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Claro, ¡Charles! ¡Ven aquí!

-Charles, ¿Fuiste al baile?

-Sí, Herr Lehnsherr. Sí fui.

-¡Charles, no tenías permiso de ir! ¡Tú no vuelves a desobedecerme, mocoso!

-¡Shaw! Dime Charles, ¿Nosotros hablamos?

-No lo sé, Herr Lehnsherr.

-¿Bailaste con alguien?

-Sí. Solo bailé con un joven.

-¿Y qué fue lo primero que le dijiste?

-Que debía calmar su mente, en verdad se veía muy angustiado.

-¡Maldito mocoso impertinente, deja de mentirle, tú no fuiste a esa fiesta!

-Si me permite, Shaw, quisiera hablar con Charles. A solas.

Aunque a regañadientes, Sebastian y los demás dejaron a Charles y a Erik solos.

-Dime _profesor x_ , ¿Quieres dejar este horrible lugar y venirte a vivir conmigo?

- _Erik_ …

-¿Qué me dices?

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo dejar a mis amigos solos aquí. Sé que se tienen unos a otros, pero Sebastian no descansará hasta descubrir quién me ayudó a salir la otra noche, y no va a parar hasta hacer la vida de cada uno de ellos un infierno. Realmente me encantó estar contigo, pero ellos son mi familia, la única que tengo, y no puedo abandonarlos.

-Yo también puedo ser tu familia, y la de ellos. Si tú quieres, pueden venir ellos también. No sé qué me hiciste, pero desde que te conocí no he podido dejar de pensarte, en verdad quiero estar a tu lado todo lo que me resta de vida. Nuestra conversación cambió algo en mí y quiero compartirlo contigo.

Ante tal declaración, Charles no pudo más que caer rendido a los pies de Erik, si es que no se había enamorado mientras bailaban. Tomó todas sus cosas, a sus amigos, a su familia, y se largó de ese infierno en que vivía. Quizá ya era momento de que la vida le sonriera. Estaba seguro de que no todo sería color de rosa al lado de Erik, pero si era con él, quería vivir ese agridulce trago que la vida le ofrecía.

Solo tres palabras bastaron para enamorarse perdidamente uno de otro. Solo tres palabras, tal vez no las mismas, que se repetirán hasta el último de sus días.

-Yo te amo.

Y vivieron felices para siempre.

xxx

Ojala les haya gustado, fue entretenido escribirlo. ¡Nos leemos!

Bless!


End file.
